


A Chance for A New Life

by Si_Cha



Category: Death Race (2008)
Genre: Joe's POV, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从进去到上火车之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance for A New Life

乔听说有位新人来了，不过这不关他什么事，他只关心弗兰克能否参加下一次比赛，只关心自己再赢两场比赛就可以在迈阿密抽高斯巴。当天的早饭还是一如既往的难吃，他跟狱友交换了食物，从别人那里拿来了面包，喝着不知道是咖啡还是巧克力的东西。  
新人端着餐盘坐了下来，乔看不到他的脸，只能看到他发达的三角肌和肱三头肌，还有肩头旁一个卡通的手的纹身。兄弟会的人朝他走过去，又有好戏看了。可他忘记了那位小胡子是一个多么恶心的人，他朝新人的盘子里吐了一口唾沫，这让乔本就没剩多少的食欲完全消失了，他离开了那里。  
没多久后他便在外面再一次看到了新人，或者说，新人吸引了他的眼球，他嘴角微微扬起的弧度，皱起的眉头，都让他忍不住看向了新人的方向。乔有些好奇教头他们会告诉他什么，他知道有传言自己是同性恋，所以他的导航员总是男性，也有人说是因为自己的导航员总是很快就会以各种方式死去，不知道新人会相信谁说的话。  
乔带着一帮人朝他们走过去，手里夹着一根没有点燃的烟，说着一些关于弗兰克的废话，而那位新人竟然搭腔了，他顺势问起了新人的情况，却只得到了是个修车工的答案。近距离看，他更注意对方嘴角那若有若无的笑容了，他不知道该说什么，嘴上却已经说出了他所谓的伊戈尔是牢里最丑的混账这句话。毫无意义这得到了对方的白眼，然而即使是这个时候，对方嘴角却还是微微上扬着的。  
乔继续跟那些人说了一些关于弗兰克的话之后便离开了。他调查了一下新人的资料，简森•埃姆斯，取自简森拦截者，三度业余赛冠军，做过几年牢，毁了他的赛车生涯。他有些为对方感到遗憾，不是说他不能再赛车，而是他现在要为科学怪人修车子，这让他更加想干掉弗兰克了，不仅是为了自己的自由，也为了能让对方再次赛车，为了让自己出狱之前和他比上一场。他看了下简森入狱的原因，杀害妻子，他有些震惊。他可以想见伊戈尔用一根钢管把别人打到住不了院，也可以看到伊戈尔举着霰弹枪一下下夺取别人的生命，但是他无法想象他是一个杀害妻子的人。  
他右手将香烟重新放到耳朵上夹着，左手抹过脸部，叹了口气，决定将这件事放在一边不管。杀害一个人是需要理由的，如果那个人与自己同床共枕的人的话更是如此，他不知道原因，所以无法做出任何评价，更何况牢里总有那么一些人是顶着莫须有的罪名坐穿了牢底，他不知道伊戈尔是不是其中之一。  
乔找了一个人干了一炮，不是他平常的炮友，而是一位头发剃到没剩多少操着一口英腔的白人。他绝对没有想象当自己将巨炮塞入对方屁眼中时喊着“狠狠操我”的是伊戈尔，也没有想象自己吞吐着对方时对方低声说出的“我操”是伊戈尔的腔调，更加没有想象含着自己的是伊戈尔那边沿微微翘起的薄唇，但他可能在高潮时说出的是伊戈尔的名字。对方不在意，他也不在意，他们甚至都没有注意到这一点，重点是两个人都得到了发泄，这就够了。

简森的声音出现在对讲机里时，乔非常意外，但他很快就想通了，这样才更加合理，弗兰克在上次的爆炸中是不可能活下来的，就算他再一次打败了死神，他也不可能再重新出现在赛场上，更不可能发挥出这种水平。他的心情有些复杂，一方面他为伊戈尔感到开心，一方面又为自己必须与戴上面具的伊戈尔决一死战而感到痛苦，但是眼前有更重要的事情要做，他必须将这种复杂的心情放置在一旁。  
乔从无畏号的左侧快速驶过，导航员死在了炮弹之下，他的头垂了下来，身上流着鲜红的血液。乔的内心很不平静，但他还是努力把稳方向盘，朝无畏号的方向开了一点。怪兽在另一侧出现了，两辆车不同侧的轮子同时接触到盖板，骷髅头被启动，无畏号搭载的一切都向前飞去，人群中响起一阵欢呼。  
乔没能控制住自己走向弗兰克组的脚步，他拿起旁边一个扳手敲了敲，简森探出头来。他将扳手扔下去，简森接住了他，走了出来，皱着眉头看着他。乔很想伸出手将伊戈尔的眉头抚平，他想看到他真正的笑容，而不是抿紧的双唇，但他不能这样做，他只能将双手背在后面，调侃起伊戈尔和弗兰克的关系。  
“他那种病态而糟糕的家伙，”简森的表情和他的话语让乔有些想发笑，然而接下来的话语和新的表情却让他的笑容没有浮现的机会，“说不定只想杀死你。”  
乔离开了，在他知道伊戈尔就是弗兰克之后，他没有那么想杀死科学怪人了，他只是没有充足的改变行为的理由。在观众看来，巨炮乔和弗兰克一定是会争个你死我活的，他不在意观众是怎么想的，就好像他不会为了观众而换上女导航员一样。但他在意亨尼西，如果让她知道了自己知道现任弗兰克的真实身份之后，尤其是这导致比赛没那么有趣的情况下，自己的自由便没有多少保障了。而现在，伊戈尔却已经想杀死自己了，他不太清楚自己应该如何应对这件事。

典狱长一如往常，在比赛的第三阶段前发表了讲话，由于四度获胜的弗兰克的存在这次讲话听起来似乎更有力量一些，然而乔却觉得这些话比以前更加刺耳，他侧过头看了弗兰克一眼，离开了人群。他找到了那天的那位英国人，这次他几乎没有做任何准备便捅了进去，身前的人痛得叫了出来，过紧的通道也让他长吸一口冷气。但那人很快便迎合着他的动作向后送着自己的臀部，一面解决了自己的问题。  
乔在那白色的液体旁边坐了一会儿后便回到了自己的地盘，他看到了伊戈尔，他现在最不想见到却又最想见到的人。  
“嘿，你和弗兰克应该谈谈。”简森在乔离开时叫住了他。  
我和你才应该谈谈。乔没有回答，任由简森离开了。  
简森和乔的一席谈话让他不用再考虑自己应该如何应对对方想要杀死自己这件事，更不用说简森已经没有这种想法了，他现在需要乔。有了乔的帮助，两个人才能一起逃离这个鬼地方。

计划成功了，凯斯以科学怪人的身份留了下来。乔和简森一起跳上了一辆路过的货运火车，在一个偏远的地方跳了下来。他们找到附近的旅馆，要了两件房间。  
招待员用奇怪的眼神看着他们俩，这里不是海边，所以很少有人会穿那种花衬衣。但是这些人都懂得不多嘴，所以他只是语气平淡地答道，“很抱歉只剩一间房了。”  
“那就一间吧。”“我们再去别的地方看看吧。”简森和乔同时答道。  
招待员没有说话，只是继续看着他们。  
简森看了一眼乔，然后对招待员说，“一间。”这次乔没有反对。  
房间里有一个沙发和一张大床，“我睡沙发。”乔将东西扔在房间地上。  
“我们可以一起睡床，这床很大。”简森的语气里有一丝的不容置疑。  
乔不好再拒绝，他从提包里拿出新的花衬衣和花短裤，走进浴室。  
“我没想到你的品味差到如此地步。”简森看着乔的背影摇了摇头。  
乔很快便洗好了，他穿着一身花坐在沙发上打开电视，电视上没有播放有关他们的消息，乔猜想这大概是媒体管制的结果，不过这对他们倒是很有帮助。他停在一个播放着上世纪电影的频道，心不在焉地看了起来。但很快乔的心思便完全不在电视上了，因为简森只穿着一条底裤便从浴室走出来了。“穿上衣服好吗？伊戈尔。”这是乔回过神来的第一句话。  
“你的品味我实在是不敢苟同。”简森坐在沙发上，离乔很近的地方。他打开一瓶带上的啤酒，递给了乔，然后给自己打开了一瓶。  
乔可以感受到刚洗完澡的简森身体所散发的热气，他咽了一口唾沫，然后拿起啤酒喝了一口，差点呛到，不过这冰凉的啤酒倒是让他感觉稍稍没那么燥热。“现在是十二月底，你真的应该穿上你的衣服。”他的思绪稍微清晰了一些，这也让他找到了正当的理由。  
简森指了指空调，“也没有那么冷。再说等会就会到床上去了。”他顿了顿，继续说道，“其实之前我是想说，会让人怀疑你的性向。”  
乔愣了一下，才反应过来他说的是之前花衬衣的事。他很想将手里的啤酒直接泼到他身上，但他忍住了，转而用另一只手在简森的肩膀上捶了一下。接触到的肌肤传来的热量让他很庆幸他抑制住了自己的欲望，否则会有更麻烦的欲望需要解决。  
简森放声大笑，揉了下肩膀。这是乔第一次看见简森这样笑，如果这种程度的调侃能换来更多次这样的笑容，再来多少次他也没关系。然而简森很快便停了下来，他换上了严肃的表情，“不过我是真的想知道你的性向。”  
“你们的修车工人一定告诉过你我的导航员是男性是因为我是同性恋，那个说法是真的。”乔说完耸了耸肩。  
简森沉默了一会儿，“而且你不想跟我睡在同一张床上。”这是一个陈述句，但他看着乔，像是在等待他的回答。  
乔没有说话，他不是不想，但他无法说出真正的想法，他没去看简森，而是低着头把玩着手中的啤酒。可是手中的啤酒却很快被抢走放在了茶几上，乔转过头看简森，他只看到了一抹微笑，接着自己的后脑便被扣住，双唇被简森的所覆盖。  
乔一开始没有反应过来发生了什么，但他很快就回过神来，伸出手抚上简森的背，感受着底下肌肉的运动。他微微侧过头，以便获得更好的角度，然后用舌尖撬开对方的薄唇。简森轻易地张开了嘴，甚至将乔的舌头抵回了他的嘴里，开始与之纠缠。同时他用另一只手解开了乔的衬衣上的几粒扣子。乔暂停了与简森身体的接触，迅速地脱掉了衬衣然后重新将手放回对方背上。简森将手放在乔的胸膛上，将他推倒在沙发上，一条腿跪在沙发里侧，另一条跪在乔的两腿之间。  
沙发不大，刚好够两人用这种姿势占据。简森放开了对乔双唇的爱惜，转而咬起对方的耳垂。他一手撑在乔的脖子旁，另一只手轻轻掐着乔的乳头。乔感到痛感与快感同时袭来，胯下也硬了不少。乔抬起腰部将鼓起的部位在简森大腿上细细磨蹭着。简森没有阻止他，而是加重了手上的力道，然后顺着耳后向下亲吻着脖颈，并且在锁骨处留下了一个吻痕。他继续向下，舌尖滑过另一边挺立的乳头，然后用牙齿轻咬着。  
乔的阴茎越发胀大了，他将其从内裤中掏出来。他长舒一口气，然后直接在简森的腿上磨蹭着，赢得了简森一句低声的咒骂。简森微微抬起头，向上看了一眼，然后直接退到最后，将乔含在了嘴里。简森的口腔里就像乔想象的一样美好，他颤抖着说着“伊戈尔”，努力控制住自己不让自己在对方嘴里操。  
而简森也没有给他这个机会，他将乔的双腿架在自己肩上，往手上抹了些不知道从哪里变出来的润滑剂，然后将中指插入乔的后穴，抽插了几下之后他便加入了第二根手指。他时不时会屈起手指，总是会换来乔的一声“操”或者是“耶稣”之类的话。简森插入了第三根手指，插入的位置也更深了。他摸索到乔前列腺所在位置，用指腹撞了一下。乔突然大声骂了一句，然后故意在对方嘴里挺了一下作为报复。  
简森继续用手指快速抽插着，有节奏地撞击着乔的敏感点，同时配合着手指的节奏吞吐着乔的阴茎。乔有些控制不住了，他几个前挺，便射在了简森嘴里。他还处在高潮的余韵中，便感觉被简森捏住双颊，被迫张开嘴。简森将一部分精液渡到乔的嘴里，咽下剩下的，然后将乔翻了个身，抹了些润滑剂便慢慢挺入了乔已经被扩张过的穴口。  
乔迅速清醒了过来，肠壁自动收缩起来。简森向前趴下去，腹侧发达的肌肉与乔背侧的所贴合。他吻了一下乔的后颈，“放松一点。”  
他一边继续缓慢地挺进着，一边在乔的耳边喷出一串热气，等到他终于可以来回自如地运动时，乔也随着他的节奏前后摆动着胯部。简森重新凑在乔的耳边，低声说，“你真是太心急了。”然后轻轻咬了一下对方的耳垂，便继续亲吻起乔的脖颈。  
乔被困在身体和沙发之间的阴茎在多重刺激下重新挺立了起来，他卖力地迎合着简森在自己体内的冲刺，同时在皮质沙发上磨蹭着自己再一次完全硬挺的阴茎，没多久少量的白色液体便从马眼处流了出来。简森也在几个抽插之后射在乔的背上。  
简森回过神来之后发现乔正怒视着他，他笑了笑，用食指抹了一下乔的背部然后用舌头舔净，“我想你需要再洗一次澡了。”

乔第二天一大早便将简森从睡梦中摇醒。简森揉着眼睛看清眼前的人，紧锁的眉头才放松了一些，“什么事那么一大早就把我叫起来。”  
乔觉得刚刚醒来的伊戈尔声音更加性感，不过他现在可没时间去在意自己的欲望，因为有非常重要的事还等着他办。“圣诞快乐。”  
“你已经跟我说过了，上火车之前。”简森闭上了双眼。  
对于伊戈尔在大脑不太清醒的状态下还记得自己说过的这么一句话，乔有些感动，好在对方现在看不清自己的表情。乔转过身，抱起一样东西，“不过这次有礼物。”  
简森再一次睁开了双眼，他看清眼前的“礼物”后，迅速从床上坐起来，抱过身前的小女孩，“派珀，小宝贝，你还记得爸爸吗？你肯定记得爸爸的对不对？”  
乔看到这样的伊戈尔，觉得这是他做过的最正确的选择了，当然，除了接受伊戈尔的提议以外，眼前的人对待小女孩的样子比仅仅是看着照片要好上千百倍。  
“你什么时候把我女儿接过来的？”简森抱着派珀，让她的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。  
“朋友帮我搞定的，”看着伊戈尔的表情，他补充了一句，“绝对对你女儿非常好。”  
简森笑了笑，“那看来我不用去接我女儿然后去迈阿密和你会合了，我打算去墨西哥，待在美国肯定还是不安全的，你还要去迈阿密抽高斯巴吗？”  
“不用了，在墨西哥也是能抽得很好的。”  
“你确定你准备好了这种新的生活吗？有我女儿在你可不能随心所欲。”  
他认真地看着伊戈尔，然后在双唇上印下一个吻，接着亲吻了一下派珀的额头，“当然。”


End file.
